Affection or Love?
by Shaari
Summary: It's been a few months since Kukai graduated. Although Yaya isn't really aware of it, there's a growing feel of sadness coming from within her. Will she overcome this or will Pepe be in trouble? Much luved Amu pairings are still included! COMPLETED STORY!
1. The Decision

**Pairings: Yaya x Kukai, Amu x Tadase, Amu x Ikuto & slight Amu x Kukai/Nagihiko **(I've sort of reserved Kukai for Yaya… sorry Amu x Kukai fans!)

Chapter 1 – The Decision

"There!" a girl with brown hair tied up into two pigtails spun round as her pink-haired friend pointed to-.

"The X-Egg! Don't let it escape!" Yaya screamed and began running away from the advancing X-Egg.

"Pepe, Character Change!" skidding to a halt, Yaya and her Guardian Chara spun to face the X-Egg.

The black, X-marked egg halted in surprise at its attacker's new determination.

"Pretty, Cutie, Love Baby!" in her Character Change, Yaya ran towards the X-Egg raising the giant rattle with both hands.

Frightened at the oncoming assault, the egg turned and began flying- straight into the Character Transformed Amulet Heart.

"Negative Heart! Lock On! Open Heart!" with a bright shine of pink, the X-Egg shuddered losing its X-mark and the blackness.

Soon the egg rose up towards the sky and disappeared, returning to its owner.

Undoing their transformations Amu, Yaya and their Guardian Charas began walking towards the Royal Garden, meeting the other Guardian on the way.

"Hinamori-san, Yuiki-san! Are you alright?" a blond-haired boy asked the two girls.

Yaya nodded and smiled, prancing up and down as she went through the highlights of the cleansing while Amu blushed furiously. Trying to retain her 'Cool & Spicy' nature, Amu folded her arms and looked away from Tadase, occasionally nodding as Yaya talked animatedly. Tadase smiled knowingly at Amu's behaviour.

"Another one cleansed! Good work, Amu and Yaya now let's go and rest. I baked some cookies for everyone earlier. They're in the Royal-."

"YEAH! I love Nagihiko's cooking as much as Nadeshiko's! I want them all!" before the other Guardians could say another word, Yaya zoomed off towards the Royal Garden leaving behind a trail of laughter.

_It's just like old times…Everyone's here, Tadase, Amu even Nadeshiko (well, Nagihiko brings her spirit anyway!). _Yaya suddenly stopped running. _Everyone, except Kukai._

"Is Yaya OK?" the Ace-Chair looked up at the floating Pepe.

"Pepe… do you miss Daichi?" Pepe blinked at her owner.

"Of course I do, just as Yaya misses Kukai," shoulders slumping a little, Yaya looked towards the sky sadly.

_It feels as if something is missing from my heart-_

"Are you going to go in or stand there and block the entrance? The cookies are going to get eaten if you don't hurry," Yaya blinked at the smooth voice.

A small girl with long wavy blonde hair stared up at Yaya. Silence stretched out between the two. Suddenly Yaya bowed. Smiling awkwardly at the Queen-Chair she began to apologise then her apology stopped short.

"Argh! The cookies! Thanks for the reminder, Rima-chan!" without another word, Yaya ran into the Royal Garden still shouting in anguish at herself.

Rima sighed then followed, more gracefully and quietly in the Royal Garden. Her Guardian Chara floated down next to Pepe.

"Right on time Kusu Kusu!" the dummy sucking Pepe squealed up as Kusu Kusu giggled.

"Always, always!" the two laughed and high-fived as they flew after their owners.

"Come on Amu-chan! The cookies are all going to get eaten if we don't hurry! Hurry, hurry!" Amu looked sideways at her pink Guardian Chara.

"That's right! Let's hurry and finish the banquet. Afterwards we can complete my master plan of how we're going to take over the world! Come hurry Tadase and my Loyal Subjects!" Tadase smiled awkwardly at Kiseki's resolve.

Amu's blue Guardian Chara floated next to Kiseki, sketch pad in hand.

"I have thought long and hard about this. How's this for your Royal Palace?" Miki asked.

Kiseki's eyes sparkled at the drawing as the other Charas looked over his shoulder but were soon scattered as the world-domination-obsessed Kiseki bounded up.

"Perfect! To work, my Loyal Subjects! The world will soon be ours! Mwuhahahaha!" Kiseki laughed aloud then flew away with Miki hot at his heels.

The other Guardian Charas sweated at the pair.

"Can't be helped," Temari whispered sullenly.

Ran and Suu nodded in agreement. Amu sighed, just as Tadase put his hand on her shoulder.

"They make a great pair don't they?" he smiled, _his sweet heart racing smile!_ Amu thought to herself as she blushed furiously.

_My Prince! His hand on my shoulder-!_

"Uh…argh! Of-of course!" Amu turned away and folded her arms, frowning in concentration as she tried to rid the 'cute' side of her, "they've been good friends from the beginning."

"Ne… there goes Amu-chan's obstinate side again," Ran whispered to her fellow green Guardian Chara.

Amu looked daggers at Ran who instinctively flew off with Suu and Temari knowing that Amu's temperament was short-lived.

"Shall we go, Hinamori-san?" Tadase bowed slightly, indicating the direction of the Royal Garden with his right hand.

Here returns Amu's blush. Having to draw up her 'Cool & Spicy' attitude once again, she nodded and began walking. Behind her Tadase and Nagihiko grinned at each other then began to catch up with the others.

"COOKIES!" Amu and Tadase winced slightly as they heard Yaya's shout of happiness.

"Nagihiko-san, these are lovely!" the A-Chair said between mouthfuls, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"How disgraceful! Stop spraying the crumbs on my Royal Gown at once!" Kiseki shouted angrily.

"Do not fear, Your Highness I will design a new gown for you if necessary," drawing out her sketch pad and pencil once again, Miki began scribbling across her pad.

The other Guardian Charas stared in wonder as Miki worked ferociously away.

"Ta da!" Miki held up the pad triumphantly as the others admired the sketch.

"Amazing, desu!!"

"Very manly!"

"Indeed. Now, for the good of our future let's get down to work Loyal Subjects!" everyone groaned except for Miki who was smiling up at a determined Kiseki.

The Guardians laughed at their Charas' behaviour before joining the greedy Yaya.

"Yaya, not too many otherwise that Royal Cape won't fit you!" Nagihiko teased as he picked up a cookie.

"Eh! That's mean, Nagihiko! Yaya likes cookies!" pretending to sob, Yaya moved sneakily across the table then snatched up another cookie.

"I saw that! That's the last one!" the purple-haired boy said in mock anger.

Yaya giggled and looked at the cookie in her hand. Only slightly, her smile fell.

_Star-shaped, just like the star that Kukai wears when he Character Changes-_

"Are you going to eat that? It looks very nice and tasty," Rima's eyes bored into Yaya's confused ones.

Quicker than a blink of an eye, the star disappeared in Yaya's mouth.

"Too late," sticking out her tongue slightly the A-Chair pranced away from the giggling Rima.

As laughter filled the garden once again, Tadase walked around the table with a sheet in one hand.

"That reminds me. We were supposed to organise a Summer outing for Grades Five and Six. Anyone have any ideas?" the garden was soon filled with 'hmmms' and 'uhs' as everyone racked their brains for ideas.

All of a sudden, Nagihiko's eyes brightened and edged gracefully towards the King-Chair. Tadase's eyes widened at Nagihiko's idea. Both nodded secretively to each other then Tadase cleared his throat. The remaining Guardians looked up as Tadase revealed Nagihiko's idea.

"How about we go to the seaside?" a chorus of appraise escaped from everyone.

"Yeah! It'll be so fun by the sea! Although I'm staying on shore since I can't swim…" everyone laughed at Yaya's unease.

Rima was the only one who looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ano… what about the X-Eggs that will appear?" the cheers died down.

Amu looked at the floor sadly. _How did I forget about that? I forgot my duty as the Joker completely…_ Picking up Amu's rising depression, Tadase instantly replied to Rima's question.

"I'll stay here with Hinamori-san to back her up. Everyone else can go."

"But I'm sure everyone will be happier if we stay together. If you guys stay, we stay too," the Jack-Chair said while Rima and Yaya nodded in agreement.

Without warning, Ran floated down next to Amu.

"Amu-chan, everything will be fine! You could go to the beach with everyone! Charas can sense X-Eggs and we'll alert you if we sense any!"

"But we'll never get there in time! The beach is miles away from town!"

"It's alright, if you Character Change with me, it'll only take a few minutes before you're back in town!" Amu groaned at the thought of rushing around when she should be relaxing.

"Everything will be fine, Hinamori-san. I believe you can do it," Amu looked up at the beaming Tadase her heart racing again as his hand touched her arm.

_My Prince is cheering me on…-_

"What a natural playboy," Miki muttered.

Recovering quickly from Tadase's encouragement, Amu closed her eyes and frowned.

"H-humph, OK then," the Joker's sullen agreement was then drowned in a tide of cheers.

"Good going, Hinamori-san," Amu turned to hide her embarrassment, "all set then! This Summer's outing: the beach!"

**Tys for reading, sorry that was a bit long... reviews wud b GREATLY appreciated! Tys again! For the next few chapters, press the forward arrow near the top of page! **

**Shaari**


	2. I Finally Realise

Chapter 2 – I Finally Realise!

Soon after the Guardians decided the final destination of the upper school's next outing, the five continued to chat away happily. In a quiet corner, the Guardian Charas floated around, reluctantly forced to listen to Tadase's Chara ramble on about his 'grand scheme' (of course in Miki's case, it's always 'high-alert' mode). As the world-domination obsessed Kiseki turned around, Pepe nudged Tremari.

"Ne, Temari-chan, how come Nagihiko-san can Character Change with Temari too?" the kimono dressed Chara sniggered into her sleeve.

"To be honest, I don't know how it works either but I think it's because they have similar wishes and dreams. Nagihiko-kun and Nadeshiko-chan are twins after all," Pepe nodded her head slowly absorbing the new information.

In actual fact, the 'explanation' Temari just offered was planned well before the baby Chara asked. Knowing that the other Guardians and their Charas will eventually ask about the reappearance of Temari, Nagihiko had sat down with Tadase to come up with a plausible story. As much as Temari and her owner hated lying, the K-Chair and J-Chair decided it was best to keep the others in dark especially Amu who can definitely be startled easily. Their resolve was strengthened as the two remembered Kukai's reaction when he found out Nagihiko's true gender.

Pepe opened her small mouth again (miraculously the dummy stayed in) but soon froze as Kiseki spun back round. Halting in mid-sentence, Kiseki glared at the now terrified Pepe. Soon an uproar started, getting slightly physical too as the little King started trying to hit poor Pepe on the head. Seeing Kiseki on the loose, Ran, Suu and Kusu Kusu pulled at Kiseki's gown as Temari pulled Pepe out of harm's way.

Rima chuckled softly under her breath at the Charas' struggle. Looking at the Q-Chair, Yaya leaned towards her.

"What's funny, Rima-chi?" the sixth-grader nodded her head towards the now-not-so-quiet corner.

"It seems that Kiseki's gone off at a tangent again," hearing this Tadase delved with unnecessary concentration into the conversation he was having with Nagihiko, trying his best to hide the embarrassment.

Sighing, Amu stood up and walked towards the corner.

"Miki, stop Kiseki from murdering Pepe," the blue Chara stared.

"I can't do any-"

"Yes you can. Kiseki adores you the most," Miki choked at Amu's words then raised her sketch pad but was stopped by her owner.

"Now Miki, we don't want a murder case on our hands-"

"You do it then," Amu blinked at the disgruntled Miki.

"Kiseki is Tadase-kun's Chara! I can't-"

"Get Tadase then," a sudden silence fell upon the Garden, even Kiseki has stopped struggling,

Amu stared disbelievingly at her disobedient would-be self. Just as stubborn as her owner, Miki folded her small arms and turned her head away.

"See, it's not just me with the cr-"

"Fine," Amu firmly concluded the redness already starting to creep up to her cheeks.

Behind the Joker, the Guardians gawked at Amu's back. Kneeling on her chair, Yaya looked from Amu to Tadase with a puzzled expression. _I wonder what Miki was going to say…_

Taking three strides, Amu approached to where the Guardians sat with the remaining dignity she had left. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Amu quickly asked Tadase the favour. Trying to lighten the situation, the K-Chair smiled.

"He's stopped now, Hinamori-san. Pepe's safe for now," unable to stop the heat from rushing up her face anymore, Amu forcibly twisted to face Miki lifting her well-known 'Cool & Spicy' nature as a last resort.

"Th-thank you, Tadase-kun. At least I didn't hesitate-"

"Yeah, but that doesn't indicate anything. I can hang around Kiseki without blushing every six seconds unlike-"

"MIKI!" with that, Amu chased her cheeky Guardian Chara out of the Royal Garden shrieking hysterically as she ran.

Once again, an unsettling quietness descended in the Garden. Deciding for the best that it's better if he broke the silence, Tadase stood up.

"Strange how we all lack things to say when Hinamori-san isn't around. Let's leave it here for today. See you all tomorrow," glad that someone was brave enough to break the unbearable hush first, Rima and Nagihiko both stood up to leave.

Motioning to Kusu Kusu, Rima exited the Garden followed closely by Tadase and Kiseki. Just as Nagihiko was about to leave too, he noticed the deep in thought Yaya looking at the floor intensely, her arms folded across the back of her chair.

"Is there something wrong, Yaya-san?" the A-Chair suddenly looked up.

"Oh, Nagihiko-kun! Uhm, nothing really," but Nagihiko raised his eyebrows, "or perhaps almost nothing…"

A smile reached the purple-haired boy. _That expression looks rather like Amu-chan's when she's debating over her emotions…_

"Would you like to tell me as we walk?" slowly Yaya nodded and left her seat.

The sun still hung fairly high over the horizon as the pair walked down the path leading to the town centre. Sneakily, Yaya glanced at Nagihiko then instantly looked at the ground.

"Ano Nagihiko-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You know Miki said something about her and Amu-chan having a similar 'cr-' earlier? Well, Yaya doesn't really know what Miki was going to say…" Yaya's voice trailed off.

_Usually, I would chuck these kind of questions at Kukai-kun who's not here. He's always the one that answered Yaya's questions to the best of his ability but he teases me most of the time by giving the wrong answer. After I believe him, he mocks me but Kukai-kun always knew when to give serious answers-_

"I believe Miki meant 'crush' that explains Amu-chan's sudden outburst," Nagihiko chuckled gently.

"Crush?"

"Mhmm, it means 'like'."

"But we all know Amu-chan likes Tadase-kun."

"A little bit more than 'like'," Yaya cocked her head sideways in confusion.

"More?"

"Yes, the 'like' is edging towards 'love' perhaps," the A-Chair frowned slightly.

"I don't understand."

"Hmm. You could say that this feeling causes you to unstoppably stare at the person you like but when that person meets your gaze, you want to look away."

"Ooo, like when your heart races and all you see is the person you like even amidst a huge crowd?!"

"You got the idea."

Nagihiko's confirmation hit home. Yaya suddenly felt a welling up inside the bottom of her stomach. Many times has she experienced this when she's around Kukai. She felt happy yet confused at the same time, happy because she understood the concept but puzzled by the fact that she's only just realised. _They even have a word for this feeling! Perhaps growing up isn't that bad an idea after all! I'm sure there are lots more out there that I've felt but not know exactly what it is._

A few paces behind the chatting Guardians, Temari and Pepe floated. Feeling a little down Pepe began fidgeting.

"Pepe? Is everything OK?"

"I'm scared."

"Can I ask what about?"

"Yaya may forget Pepe."

"Of course she won't! She wished for you and wishes last forever!"

"But dreams don't," sadly Pepe feel quiet and looked down.

Feeling as if the world has just turned into a nightmare, Pepe quickly flew into Yaya's bag and closed her egg before Temari could say anything else. The cute baby-decorated egg shuddered as Pepe cried noiselessly in her sanctuary. _Yaya-chan, please don't leave me…_

At the Hinamori residence, Ran (who, along with Suu, eventually caught up with the bickering Amu and Miki) suddenly perked her head up. Amu felt the slight shift in the air too. As quickly as it came, the feeling disappeared. Amu sat up on her bed.

"Ran? Did you just feel that?"

"Yeah, but-"

"It's gone, desu!" Suu concluded.

"Wait," Amu indicated her Charas to quieten.

Turning her head, Amu looked out the glass door leading to her balcony. Although unsure about what she felt earlier, there's one thing she was sure of… something was outside her door. Silently, Amu got up from her bed and sneaked across her room to the door. Mouthing a countdown to her Charas who have also gathered around her, Amu grabbed the handle.

"GO!" the four girls shouted together as Amu violent slid the door open and spilled into the balcony.

"I'm only a few feet away from you. There's no need to shout, Amu," the Joker's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Ikuto! Are you spying on me again?!" she demanded angrily but her outrage was soon replaced with special awareness as Ikuto closed the gap between them.

Hand in one pocket, Ikuto leaned downwards towards Amu his face inches away from hers. Using one finger, he tilted her face.

"I'm only visiting, little one," Amu's hands clenched into tight fists as the space got dangerously limited.

_Just like in the movies! _As this thought crashed into her mind, she began to close her eyes only to find herself forcing them open again as she saw a black shadow whiz past her.

"We're not quite at that stage yet, my drama-princess," infuriated Amu tried to lash out at the fast escaping Ikuto.

"ARGH! Nekomimi hentai cosplay otoko! Quit stalking me!" she screamed into the evening as Ikuto gracefully leaped away with his cat Chara flying at his heels both chuckling in response.

Still fuming, Amu stomped back into her room, annoyed that she's made such a fool of herself in front of someone like that pervert. With Ikuto's mocking chuckle still ringing in her head, she flopped down onto her bed and began to string together a stream of insults. Ran and Suu hurried after Amu trying to calm her down leaving Miki hovering in the balcony. Of course she only had thoughts about the little cat visitor.

"He's so cool-"

"NO HE IS NOT! HE'S A PERVERTED STALKER-!"

"I'm talking about-"

"I don't care!" Ran and Suu sighed simultaneously as the arguments sparked off once again.

And so, as the four tried to deal with their most recent pinch, the strange feeling they felt earlier was quickly forgotten and lost to the setting sun.

**Sorry this was a little late! School's back on once again TT-TT. Currently writing the next chapter! Please stay tuned!**

**Shaari**


	3. Grown Up

**A/N: As some readers have pointed out, the spelling of the names may be a little different in my story to other sources of Shugo Chara e.g. the subbed anime. I have extracted the names from Wikipedia which is not always 100 percent reliable but the names are fairly recognisable. Sorry if you are finding it irritable that the names are spelt differently!**

Chapter 3 – Grown up?!

In the distance, the Seiyo Elementary school bell rang through the grounds. Lying on a grass slope outside the Royal Garden, Yaya stared into the clear blue heavens. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes as she recalled what Nagihiko said. _If Nagihiko is right, then that means that Yaya has a 'crush' on Kukai! _The A-Chair sat up suddenly. _That is… really grown-up!_ The wind blew across Yaya's pigtails, loosening the red silk ribbons. Gently, they blew away from the pondering girl. Fluttering in the air, the pieces travelled across the grounds landing on a rose bush. Interrupted from the disturbance, Pepe popped up from behind the shrub.

The little Guardian Chara sucked on her dummy as she observed her owner from a distance. _Yaya looks so grown-up with her hair loose. _Pepe shuddered slightly as she felt her owner's dreams changing.

"Pepe, what's wrong desu?" Suu floated down next to the baby Chara. Following her line of sight, Suu's gaze landed on the all alone Yaya. Oblivious to her new audience and to the fact that her hair was loose, Yaya continued to stare off into the horizon. Pepe sighed.

"What would Suu do if Amu-chan's dream changed?"

"Ano… I don't Amu-chan will change her dream that suddenly at least, for the moment."

"But what would Suu do if Amu-chan did?" Suu paused slightly.

"We are born of Amu-chan's heart, I suppose Ran, Miki and I would all change to suit Amu-chan's wishes."

"But is that possible?" Suu fell silent. Sadness was welling up inside Pepe. _This is bad desu! I should tell Amu-chan and the others!_

"Ano, I think the others are waiting for us. Shall we go?"

"It's OK, Pepe wants to stay with Yaya for as long as possible…" Pepe's voice trailed off leaving Suu with no choice but to leave her.

And so once again, Pepe was left alone in the rose bush staring at her owner that was becoming more distant each second. _Pepe doesn't want to disappear, Pepe wants to stay with Yaya!_ Suddenly, a rush of wind blew into the rose bush. Where Pepe was earlier, a cutely decorated egg floated in her place. Just faintly, a black X began to etch itself across the egg.

Meanwhile, Amu sat quietly in the Royal Garden, an arm across her forehead, staring into the transparent ceiling of the Royal Garden feeling tranquillity fall upon her. The sun shone warmly on the sixth-grader and soon Amu closed her eyes.

"Comfortable?" Amu's eyes snapped open at the voice.

"Tadase-kun!" the little King smiled at Amu's surprise outburst.

"Did I disturb you?"

"No! Of course not," cursing the heat that was rising to her cheeks, Amu turned away slightly and readjusted her position in the seat, "is there something you wanted?"

"Not really, just seeing if you were fine."

"I always am," Amu muttered.

Behind all the hardness in Amu's voice was embarrassment and happiness. _The Prince really does care about me! Unlike Ikuto, who's always out to tease me- Why am I thinking about that perverted stalker?! The Prince is right next to me and I'm here thinking about Ikuto! _Amu shook her head violently. _Stop thinking about him-!_

"Amu?" the Joker nearly fell out of her chair.

"Y-yes?" _he called me by my first name!_

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, well…"

"Hmm?"

"You just-just…"

"What it is?" Tadase pressed Amu on gently. Amu's hands were clenched tightly into fists in her lap.

"It's just that-" the conversation stopped abruptly. A hard look appeared from Tadase's eyes.

"Do you feel that?" Amu nodded.

"Let's go."

With that, the two Guardians quickly exited from the Royal Garden towards the source of where the X-Eggs were. _Such a shame that the mood was spoiled…_

"Such a natural playboy," Miki whispered to Ran who giggled behind her pompoms. Realising that they were about to be left behind, Ran and Miki hurried out of the Garden. Some distance away, both Tadase and Amu stopped.

"I can't sense it anymore."

"Me neither. Let's have a look around," Amu nodded in agreement and walked away into some nearby trees whilst Tadase walked towards a grass verge. Just as the slope smoothed out, the little King stopped next to Yaya.

"Yuiki-san?" Yaya looked around, her hair swirling around her in the wind.

"Oh, Tadase-kun! I didn't hear you coming," Tadase laughed. _She looks very different with her hair down, I almost didn't recognise her._

"Where's everyone?"

"Hinamori-san and I sensed an X-Egg earlier so we came looking for it. Did you sense it?" Yaya blinked.

"N-no, Yaya didn't."

"Hmm, you looked pretty deep in thought a few moments ago. Where's Pepe?" the two looked around for the baby Chara. Tadase looked at Kiseki but the Chara just shrugged.

"She doesn't seem to be around. What a troublesome subject!" Kiseki muttered to himself as Tadase blushed at his Chara's Kingly tone.

"Yaya hasn't seen Pepe since lunch break actually… where is she?" the A-Chair wondered aloud.

"Shall we go look together?"

"OK!" forgetting her new found feelings; Yaya jumped up enthusiastically and began searching with Tadase.

Meanwhile, Amu strolled in the trees with her Charas flying close by.

"Any sign?"

"Nope. I don't sense any X-Eggs at all!"

"Maybe we were too jumpy-"

"That was definitely an X-Egg we felt."

"Strange, maybe someone like Iku-" Amu stopped short. _Ikuto, again! I really need to stop thinking about him-_

"What was that, Amu-chan?" Miki asked slyly. Amu blushed a furious shade of pink.

"N-nothing, nothing at all. Let's hurry," without another word, Amu pressed on trying desperately to shake off her thoughts on the over-grown cat. Miki exchanged looks with Ran then flew off to catch up with her owner. Just as Ran was about to follow, something on the floor caught her attention.  
"Amu-chan! Miki! Come look here! I found something!" the two doubled back towards Ran. Amu crouched down and picked up a thin piece of red fabric.

"Ribbons," Amu muttered.

"Yeah, but where from?"

"They look like-"

"AMU-CHAN!" the Joker winced as her third Guardian Chara shouted shrilly into the trees.

"Suu, what's wrong?" Amu held up her hand as Suu skidded to a halt in midair.

"Amu-chan, I think something is wrong with Pepe desu."

"Pepe? Yaya's Guardian Chara?"

"Yes. A wave of sadness was coming from her desu!" Amu stared at Suu.

"Uh, isn't it allowed for Charas to be upset sometimes?"

"Well, yes but this was different desu! I only feel that kind of sadness when I'm around an X-Egg or X-Chara!" Amu froze.

"You mean, Pepe was about to turn into an X-Egg?!"

"I don't know desu but we should find Pepe!"

"Amu-chan, Suu, Miki and I will go find Pepe. Yaya's wish must be changing for Pepe to be like this," Ran said. Thinking of no better alternative, Amu merely nodded then rushed off towards where Tadase was searching.

"If you guys find Pepe, persuade her to go back to the Royal Garden!" Amu shouted behind her. _The X-Egg we felt must've been from Pepe! I must Yaya and try and stop Pepe from disappearing!_ Fearing for the worst, Amu pressed on.

"Yaya-chan! Tadase-kun! Yaya-" suddenly, something collided hard into Amu's forehead.

"Argh! Sorry! Are you OK?" Amu looked up at her attacker with one eye open. It was Kusu Kusu.

"I'm fine but have you seen Yaya or Tadase?" Amu asked the clown Chara but someone else replied for the Chara.

"We were just about to start finding them too," Amu spun around to find a short blonde girl staring at her.

"Rima-san! We need to find them quickly-"

"Yes, I heard from Suu."

"You were in the forest too?"

"I was trying to search for the X-Egg but the feeling soon disappeared."

"Tadase-kun and I were doing to same but we split up. Which seems like a bad idea now…"

"Anyway, let's go quickly. We need to talk to the A-Chair to distract her from her thoughts. I have a feeling that the more Yaya is thinking, the more her wish will change," Amu nodded and so the two girls hurried off.

**A further 2 chapters are up along with this one to make up for the wait my faithful readers have been through!**

**Shaari**


	4. The Big Search and Surprise

Chapter 4 – The Big Search and Surprise

"Amu-chan," the Joker jumped up and clung onto Rima in surprise.

"It's just Nagihiko," Rima said, looking down at a scared-to-death Amu.

"Did I scare you?"

"You're just like Nadeshiko," Amu whispered. The purple-haired boy smiled at her now-relieved expression.

"We are twins. I feel that you two are in some kind of hurry?" Amu released Rima's arm and began walking.

"Yes, we must find Yaya and Tadase quickly. I think Pepe may have turned into an X-Egg like what Dia did when I felt upset."

"I guess that explains that X-Egg feel that both Temari and I felt earlier. Let's hurry!" and so the three Guardians continued their search.

In the meantime, Amu's three Guardian Charas were having a difficult time trying to complete their job too.

"I wonder where she's gone desu. She was here when I left her," Suu pointed at a rose bush.

"Maybe she's gone home?" Miki suggested.

"I don't think so desu. Pepe said she wanted to be close to Yaya while it lasted."

"She sounds really depressed," Ran added looking a little down herself. Her sisters nodded in agreement sullenly.

"It's impossible to find her like this. We have absolutely no clue at all!"

"We could use our Chara senses desu!"

"That never works though!"

"It's worth a go," Miki said. Sighing, the three Charas closed their eyes. All felt normal, a constant aura all around them…

"Wait! I sense a Guardian Chara!"

"It must be Pepe desu!"

"Come on! Let's go!" the three hurried off towards the east of the school.

"Nearly there! Nearly-" Ran's sentence was left hanging unfinished in the air.

"Ran? What's-" Miki stared past her big sister, mouth wide open in surprise.

"We found her! We-" the three Guardian Charas were all frozen in midair, staring at what's in front of them.

"That's definitely what we didn't expect," Miki whispered, "completely out of the blue…"

While Amu's Charas gawped at their new founding, Yaya was a few school blocks away jumping up and down shouting Pepe's name over and over again. Tadase and Kiseki took the more subtle approach by looking around.

"There's no sign of Pepe," Yaya said, her hair still blowing free in the wind. Yaya slowed her pace a little. _Yaya really should start talking like Tadase-kun and Amu-chi. They always 'I' and 'her' in their sentences… Perhaps I could do it too. _A surge of happiness rushed through Yaya as she experimented with her new found pronouns.

"We'll find her; she can't have gone far-" Tadase said but stopped short. He looked around at Yaya. _Something's changing about her- This presence!_

"I can feel an X-Egg that's about to be formed!" Yaya turned to face Tadase in surprise.

"W-where?!" Tadase's eyes widened.

"Can't you feel it?" Yaya shook her head, her eyes wide with confusion. _What's wrong with Yaya?!_

"This way!" delaying no further, Tadase ran after Kiseki who has flown on ahead. Recovering, Yaya follows Tadase feeling slightly empty that she can't sense the X-Eggs. _Why can't Yaya feel X-Eggs anymore and where's Pepe? Yaya is missing Pepe now…_

Tadase sprinted on ahead, relying on his senses and partially on Kiseki. Just as he rounded a corner, a figure whipped out from his right and collided right into him.

"Ow! Sorry, I'm in a- Tadase-kun!" wide-eyed, Amu stared at Tadase while nursing her left arm.

"Amu-san, are you hurt?" Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya all stared at the two. Rima's thoughts: _that was a casual greeting._ Nagihiko's: _he's finally made called her by her first name, just a little more Tadase!_ Yaya's: _Amu-san… shouldn't it be Hinamori-san… why's Tadase changed the way he calls Amu-chi…?_

"N-no, I'm fine," _cool and spicy nature, Amu! _"Have you seen Yaya?"

"Yaya's right here, Amu-chi!" Amu blinked twice at the brunette girl.

"You definitely look different with your hair down," Nagihiko mused while Rima nodded vigorously.

"Amu-san, have you seen Pepe?"

"I sent Ran, Miki and Suu to find Pepe. Wait that feeling!"

"Quickly, before it disappears again!"

"Let us go towards the source of evil!" Kiseki commanded loudly and for once, everyone thought the same.

Twisting and turning, the Guardians and Charas ran through the now deserted school hoping desperately that they're not too late. In front, Amu pressed on with as much energy as she had left.

"I see them! Ran! Miki! Suu! Have you found-" but Amu was dumbstruck. In front of her was...

"Long time no see, Hinamori-san!" the tall Character Changed boy winked at Amu. It was none other than Kukai.

"KUKAI!" without any other warning, Yaya jumped towards Kukai and hugged him vigorously.

"Haha, I guess you haven't forgotten me then."

"Yaya doesn't forget her friends- Amu-chi! There is an X-Egg here!" Yaya screamed as one of the eggs charged at her.

"Failure! All a failure! Clay is a failure, failure, FAILURE!" the X-Egg shouted in a high-pitched voice as it chased poor Yaya across the grass.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" the Guardians and Kukai spun round at the lovely voice.

"Utau!"

"Hi, Amu-chan," the blonde girl smiled as she formed a new wave of attack but that just caused the X-Egg to catch up with Yaya even more.

"Character Change, Yaya!" Kukai shouted.

"Amu-chi, hurry!"

"My Heart, Unlock!" knowing it's her cue, Miki re-entered her egg. In a shine of pale blue, both Chara and Guardian disappeared.

"Character Transformation, Amulet Spade. Colourful Canvas!" with a swish of her giant paintbrush, the X-Egg stopped running. Using her chance, Amulet Spade formed a heart with her hands.

"Negative Heart. Lock On. Open Heart!" as a beam of blue hearts shot out from the Humpty Lock, the black egg dissolved to its normal white form. Like all every other cleansed egg, it flew off to find its owner. Undoing their Character Transformations and Changes, everyone gathered around Utau and Kukai, a little speechless.

"Well, this is… unexpected," Amu finally muttered.

**Chapter 5 has already been written, it'll be posted up after I get some sleep This chapter may have been a bit rushed… Keep those reviews up! :D**

**Shaari**


	5. Mixed Feelings

Chapter 5 – Mixed Feelings

**A/N: Finally woken up after a good night's sleep! Here's the long waited chapter 5!! Enjoy **

Chapter 5 – Mixed Feelings

Amu and the other Guardians gaped at their visitors. Freed from the assault of the X-Egg, Yaya bounded up to Kukai.

"Kukai hasn't visited us in AGES!" Yaya moaned as she hooked her arm around Kukai's.

"I'm too busy these days, I try and sneak out but the teachers go on these patrols."

"We've missed you sincerely."

"Still formal as usual, Tadase?"

"Can't be helped, but he has loosened up around Amu-chan recently," Tadase blushed at Nagihiko's comment. _Mental note to self: must ask Nagihiko privately about Tadase and Amu's developments…_ The ex-J-Chair looked at Nagihiko.

"Now it HAS been ages since we last met."

"Yes, it has been," Nagihiko smiled.

"How's Nadeshiko?" Kukai asked after a slight pause. _I wonder if I still need to act as if they're twins…_

"She's fine, working hard abroad," _…take that as a yes then._

"Ah, I bet she's doing great."

"She's about to come back soon," Kukai's eyes widened, _that means Nagihiko is going to tell everyone else soon…_ Trying to hide his surprise, he then turned to Amu, "How's my novice Joker doing these days?"

"Huh? Oh, fine but I'm no novice!" Amu retorted back. Kukai shook a finger at her.

"Have you been doing those laps I set you?" Amu's face turned white.

"L-laps?"

"Only joking, Hinamori seems that you do enough running when you go chase those X-Eggs and Charas."

"Is that a compliment…?" but before Kukai could respond, Utau coughed gently.

"I feel that I shouldn't be here-"

"Utau-chan! Come with us to the Royal Garden, we haven't been talking together for a while now," Amu said, delighted that she could see her friend once again.

"Best make it quick; I was only allowed to slip out of the recording studio due to the X-Egg that I felt."

"You felt it too?"

"Anyone could, the depression seeping out from it was suffocating," Yaya glanced at Utau. _Anyone except me…_

"I guess that wasn't Pepe in X-Egg form we felt then," Ran whispered to Amu.

"I'm glad it isn't but we still haven't found Pepe yet-"

"Pepe!" Amu and Utau spun round as Yaya called out her Chara's name. The little Chara flew towards her owner, a long red ribbon in her two tiny hands.

"Yaya dropped these earlier, Pepe was trying to find it for Yaya," the baby Chara said through her dummy as she dropped the piece of ribbon on the A-Chair's hands.

"Oh, I have the other one!" Amu rushed forwards, the other piece dangling from her hand.

"Let's go to the Garden then, I brought over some more snacks if anybody wants any," other Guardians and Utau began walking towards the Royal Garden with Nagihiko leading the way.

"Hurry, Amu-san," _I'm getting a cute overdoes from the Prince!_ Quickly handing the ribbon over to Yaya, an ecstatic Amu ran to catch up with her Prince.

With her owner clutching both pieces of ribbon, Pepe felt a little more content but her relief was soon replaced with concern. Just as Yaya was going to tie up her hair, Kukai pulls the ribbons from her grasp. Walking behind her, he strung the ribbons together and tied them around Yaya's neck. No one noticed their interaction except Utau, her eyes glinting slightly behind the pair.

"Utau-chan, I think affection is in the air!" Eru squeaked excitedly.

"I think we should go ask her!" Iru added, just as energetically.

"We should, but not now. We'll find a chance once we're in the Royal Garden," subtly walking past the two as if they've seen nothing, Utau and her Charas stalked off after the others.

"Thank you, Kukai!"

"It's nice to see you with your hair down once in a while. Leave it down."

"OK! Oh no, the others! They've left us behind! Guys, wait for us! I want to eat the snacks too! Guys!" annoyed that her friends have left her; Yaya sprinted off with Pepe flying behind her.

"The look might be new but Yaya will never change," Kukai muttered to Daichi who laughed grandly.

"Beat you to the Garden."

"You're on!"

Meanwhile in the Royal Garden, the Guardians sat down waiting for the others to arrive. Gently, Tadase pulled Amu aside.

"T-Tadase-kun-"

"Amu-san, there's something that I must tell you."

"Huh?"

"We mustn't tell Yuiki-san what we were searching for earlier."

"Why not?"

"Yuiki-san must've been worried about something earlier because when the X-Egg was nearby, she couldn't sense it," Amu's eyes widened at the news.

"But Pepe is still around so her wishes can't have changed much."

"Exactly, right now we don't want her to think about her wishes because I have a feeling that if we bring that subject up again, we will be in trouble," Amu nodded.

"But how do we know what not to bring up and what can be brought up?"

"Yuiki-san's wish is to be a baby forever and so Pepe was born from that heart's feeling so somehow, she must've felt that becoming older was more interesting."

"But what part of being older seems that interesting?"

"I'm not sure but Kiseki noticed that Kusu Kusu looked worriedly at Pepe when Yuiki-san hugged Kukai."

"You think Kukai is cause of the wish changing?"

"I'm not sure but I've already told both Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun about this. Fujisaki-kun said to me that yesterday, Yuiki-san asked him about 'crushes' in depth. He was a little surprised at first because she never does ask anything that trivial. Then she mentioned Souma-kun."

"So Yaya has a crush on Kukai?!" Amu's sudden outburst attracted the attention of the others including Utau, Kukai and Yaya that have just entered. Realising that Amu's and Tadase's privacy was at stake, Nagihiko immediately distracted the others with more food. Amu let out a sigh of relief as Tadase nodded slightly at Nagihiko as thanks. Afterwards, the K-Chair continued.

"We're not sure because Pepe is still around. Yuiki-san must be very confused and the appearance of Souma-kun is definitely not going to help so I think it's best if we keep Yuiki-san and Souma-kun apart for now plus we can't tell her what we're worried about."

"I got it," satisfied, Tadase moved away from Amu back to the others.

"Amu-chan, how are we going to keep Kukai away from Yaya?" Ran whispered to Amu.

"I don't know, I'll think of something-"

"Why can't you just treat Kukai like Tadase and Ikuto or something?" Miki pointed out in a bored tone of voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Amu's voice hissed dangerously at her blue Chara.

"Nothing much, just a suggestion. I thought you liked Kukai for a bit-"

"I like him as a friend only!"

"Here's the stubborn side desu," Suu giggled as Amu and Miki continued bickering.

As Amu and Miki argued away, Kukai pushed himself away from the table.

"You haven't told them that I'm going with you guys?!" he yelled in mock anger at Nagihiko who smiled awkwardly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise actually," Yaya looked from one to the other, confused as ever.

"Yaya doesn't understand…"

"Some students from my year, including me, have been selected to help the teachers at Seiyo Elementary look after you guys during the Summer Outing. It's supposed to happen every year. I've always wanted to go to the beach during my time at Seiyo Elementary but I never got the chance to, so I phoned up Nagihiko to ask him to persuade the school to take you to the beach this year. And I worked hard so that I could be picked to help out."

"So Kukai will be coming with us?" Yaya asked. The boy winked at held a thumbs up.

"After a hard year's worth of work, I have been chosen!"

"Sorry everyone, but I wanted a surprise on the day…"

"Did we miss something?" everyone looked up at Tadase who's just rejoined the conversation.

"Not much just surprised that Fujisaki-kun kept the cat in the bag about the Summer Outing business."

"Oh it was me that actually told him to keep quiet."

"Then I can blame you then!" punching Tadase gently on the arm Kukai grinned spectacularly. Opposite the two, Yaya stared intently at Kukai. _Kukai's back and he's going to come with us to the Outing-!_

"Yaaaaaya-chan," Utau's singing voice called out. Yaya turned her face to the right.

"Utau-chan came after all!"

"I don't like to see Amu-chan upset; if I didn't come she won't be very happy."

"Ah."

"I see that you're staring at the sporty dude over there," Yaya suddenly tensed.

"What do you mean?" drawing up a chair smoothly; Utau sat down next to Yaya her legs folded elegantly under the table.

"I mean, do you have a crush on little Kukai over there?" Yaya's eyes widened. _Time that Yaya uses grown-up words!_

"Yes Yaya does. Kukai has always looked out for Yaya in the past."

"But do you love him?"

"Love?!" back was the supremely confused Yaya, "Utau-chan misunderstands Yaya! Only crush not love!"

Utau laughs _she's still a beginner at this…_

"Alright then, I'll teach you some words so that your little crush notices you."

"But Kukai already does notice Yaya."

"Trust me, they're good and make you look very grown-up," Yaya froze, _grown-up words…_

"OK then," Utau smiled triumphantly and began listing off the words she's said to Ikuto in the past. Yaya nodded vigorously as she tried to remember the words. As the two 'worked' away, Amu and the rest chatted away.

"…and I still remember that time when Tadase asked me how to reject a girl; it was Kiseki's idea in the end," a tide of laughter passed from the group with Tadase, inevitably, blushing away amongst them.

"And it came pretty useful in the end since Hinamori was rejected openly in front of the whole school!" Amu punched Kukai playfully on the shoulder, her blush just as red as Tadase's.

"That wasn't it! Tadase was thinking of his dog that time!" more laughter rang out from within the garden, "it wasn't as erotic as you think it was."

"Aw, don't be angry Hinamori. We're just teasing."

As Amu folded her arms in annoyance, Yaya looked up.

"Hmm, you heard it too? 'Erotic' is definitely a word you should keep up your sleeve, Yaya. Seems Amu-chan is doing great flirting away…" a surge of jealousy ripped through the little girl, _how come Amu-chan knows what to say?_

In the 'Guardian Charas' corner (as Kiseki announced proudly one day), Pepe looked over at her owner. _Oh no, not again!_

Utau stood up and walked towards the Royal Garden door.

"Well, I'll best be off now."

"You're going already?" Amu asked. The blonde girl nodded.

"The recording studio will be after me soon if I don't hurry. See you soon kiddies," as Eru and Iru hurried after Utau, the three disappeared into the late afternoon.

"Let's conclude it here for now. Souma-san, you might want to come to the Guardians meeting tomorrow too for some preparations."

"That'd be fine, K-Chair! Man, I do miss being a Guardian…"

Bounding away quickly, Utau and her Charas hurried towards the Tsukiyomi residence.

"Utau-chan, I thought we're going back to the studios?"

"Not yet. I just want to pay brother a visit."

"He'll hide again."

"Don't worry, just getting his jealousy going a bit that's all," jumping through Ikuto's bedroom window, Utau landed stylishly in her brother's room. Outside on the roof, Ikuto listened to his sister walking around in his room. Soon afterwards, she left the house closing the front door quietly but loud enough for Ikuto's sensitive ears to pick up. Knowing that Utau's now gone, Ikuto re-entered his room. Yoru, who got to the desk first, picked up the note.

"Ikuto, look at this!" picking up the note, Ikuto began scanning the words. A few seconds later, he threw the note in the bin.

"Ikuto?"

"Looks like I won't be bored soon. We'll be paying my little Amu a visit again."

"At her house?"

"We've been invited as guests to a party at the beach."

"The beach! There'll be lots of fish there! When, Ikuto? When, when?"

"I'll find out soon," Ikuto said with finality in his usual bored tone but Yoru picked up a slight hint of amusement… or perhaps annoyance. As the two left the house again, the open window allowed a draught to enter, blowing across Utau's note which now lived in the bin:

_My dearest Ikuto,_

_I found out something unexpected today. I heard that Amu-chan is going to the beach soon with an old friend of hers called 'Kukai'. I also heard from Amu-chan that he graduated this year. Anyhow, I think you may have another competitor now and he's definitely better-looking than the kiddy King._

_Good Luck with Lots of Love,_

_Utau_

**OK, had a VERY good night's sleep. Sorry this chapter is a little long!! (Over 2000 words... oO) Next chapter is currently being written! Please stay bear with me my faithful readers and keep those highly-coveted reviews coming!**

**Shaari**


	6. Mine, His or Hers

**A/N: Gomen! I've been wrapped up in coursework and stuff too much lately… But here is Chapter 6 for my faithful readers! Oh and arigatou for the reviews, they're really inspiring!!**

Chapter 6 – Mine, His or Hers?

_Summer, where the swallows come back to nest. Summer, where the trees and flowers blossom lushly across the land. Summer-_

"AMU-CHI!" the pink-haired girl's eyes snapped open.

"Aw, looks like your mood was spoiled desu."

"Amu-chi, we're going to play beach volleyball! Do you want to join us?" Amu turned her head to her left. Halfway across the beach, the other Guardians gathered on an open space of sand. They all smiled as Yaya waved her at Amu madly. Sighing, Amu got up, her Charas doing the same.

"Coming!" then she ran towards them.

It was finally the summer break for Seiyo Elementary and on their very week of holiday, the fifth and sixth graders all reunited to go the beach as part of their Summer Outing activity. Stretched across the sand, Kukai napped gently with a pair of sunglasses sitting snugly on his nose.

"Finally, I get to go the beach-"

"KUKAI! Stop being lazy and join us in some sporting!" Yaya moaned. _Oh no! Need to sound MATURE!_

"But I've never been to the beach before, at least let me enjoy-"

"This is so definitely not like you, come on lazy ass (_Yes that was it! Utau definitely told me to use that…)_. You're supposed to the god of all sports," Kukai pushed his sunglasses up over his forehead.

"Yaya… did you just-"

"What? Oh come on!" having had enough waiting, Yaya threw the volleyball at him.

"Ah! ITAI! That was painful!"

"You deserve it, now come on!"

"You're getting the ball then."

"Am not. You should get it, since you were being lazy," Tadase and Amu exchanged awkward smiles as the rest watched the two arguing playfully.

"Looks like it might be a while before we actually start playing," Rima muttered. Beside her Kusu Kusu giggled behind her two hands.

"Tadase-kun."

"Yes, Amu-san?" _I really have fallen in love with this first name term relationship! _Amu shook her head slightly. _Stop! More important things first!_

"Yaya, did just call Kukai 'lazy ass'?"

"Yes," Tadase stared at Yaya with a hard expression, "we need to divert the two."

Nodding, Amu walked towards Kukai. Knowing what Tadase and Amu was talking about, Nagihiko looked around him.

"Temari," the purple-haired boy whispered.

"Yes?"

"Try getting Tadase-kun's Chara in one of his 'world domination' moods," Temari blinked at her master.

"But we only do that if we're trying to find the Embryo."

"Exactly but now it's not the Embryo we're trying to find, it's Pepe. Make sure the other Charas go too. We don't want to arouse unnecessary suspicions," Temari nodded.

"Leave it to me," smiling craftily, the cleanliness-obsessed Chara flew off thinking up as many insults as she could.

Meanwhile, a slender figure hid in the shadows in some nearby trees behind the stretch of beach the Guardians were at.

"Looks like we found them, nya!" a small cat-like figure squeaked happily into his paws. The corner of Ikuto's mouth curled upwards.

"We're going to have these few days," but suddenly his smile morphed smoothly into a deathly glare.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" Yoru followed his owner's line of sight. His large cat eyes fell on Amu who was busy tugging Kukai away, a shy smile and the infamous blush on her face. What he and Ikuto didn't notice was Nagihiko, who was diverting Yaya's attention.

"Looks like my sister was right, another competitor has shown up. But Amu is mine," Ikuto whispered dangerously into the shadows, his hand tightening on the branch he was crouching on.

"What is Ikuto going to do, nya?"

"We'll pay my little Amu a visit sometime soon," as his velvety voice fell silent, Ikuto Character Changed and jumped from the branch onto the floor.

"You're here too, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Ikuto turned his head slightly to find the K-Chair standing behind him, his feet apart ready to attack. Ikuto sighed.

"Oh, lose the fighting pose, Kiddy King. Don't you want to sit on Onee-tan's knee and eat ice cream while watching the tides draw in and out-?"

"Shut up! Are you after the Humpty Lock again you thieving cat?"

"Relax; you're still too young to be worrying like an adult already."

"You didn't answer my question!" a sigh escaped from the slender-figured teenager again.

"I'm only here to visit Amu," Tadase tensed at how Ikuto uses Amu's name so casually.

"What for?"

"There's no law made by the Guardians saying that I can't visit her is there?"

"N-no but just leave her alone."

"I don't see why you're so overprotective about little Amu. I'm not even doing anything," Ikuto cast a glance towards the beach again, "it's that sports nerd you should be worried about."

Tadase couldn't help but let out a snigger which cause Ikuto to frown distastefully.

"You're not worried about Kukai are you?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Tadase smirked.

"There are some things you will never find out, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Ikuto looked forwards into the shadows.

"Humph, oh really? See you later then, Kiddy King. Be sure to guard your Princess tonight, I might be paying her a little visit-"

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" before the K-Chair could Character Change and start attacking, Ikuto agilely leapt off.

As Tadase fumed silently at Ikuto, Nagihiko tried to busy himself and Yaya in a conversation however Yaya was not at all pleased.

"Ne, Nagi-kun, it's not often Yaya gets to speak with Kukai!" _Grown-up pronouns! _Yaya almost kicked herself in annoyance as her old habits resurfaced.

"Doesn't Yaya wish to speak to me too?" Nagihiko said sadly. Yaya immediately felt guilt well up in her chest.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that-"

"Only joking!"

"Ah! Nagi-kun is mean! Not fair!" as Yaya waved her arms around dangerously trying to strike out at Nagihiko, the boy nimbly jumped away and began running across the beach.

"Eh! Come back!" and so Nagihiko successfully diverted Yaya away from Kukai and Amu who were now sitting right next to the lapping ocean, the waters tickling their feet with each wave.

And so the day passed quite peacefully… until after dinner. Yaya stretched out lazily on the warm sand as the sun began to set. She sneaked a look at the others. _Time to use those words Utau-chan taught me!_

"Hmm, it has been such a tiring day! So much that my _ass_ is beginning to hurt," _one nil to Yaya!_ But her friends' reactions were not as she expected. After a long pause, Tadase managed to reply.

"Y-yeah, we've really been doing a lot of things recently."

"Uh huh, my back is hurting so much. Kukai, _darling_ would you _massage_ it for me?" by now, Amu, Tadase and Nagihiko all began to panic slightly. _We need a diversion! _The three Guardians thought desperately and looked at their Charas who was panicking just as much. Rima opened her mouth to say something when Kukai cut in.

"I would gladly do so, but tell me, what's with the sudden change in language. It's… unlike you," Kukai said failing to keep the contempt out of his voice. Yaya blinked at Kukai. _Do they not like it?_

"Kukai. Do you not like me?" Yaya whispered as she sat up and hugged her knees, her gaze not leaving the horizon. Kukai stood up and took a few steps towards her.

"I do like you, but it's the tone-"

"Kukai doesn't! Kukai's changed! Since Kukai went, Kukai has changed! Kukai has changed to forget Yaya and everyone!" unable to hold back the floodgates, Yaya jumped up and began to run towards the trees that Ikuto was in a few hours ago.

"Yaya, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" quickly spurring into action, Kukai ran after Yaya.

"This really has turned out for the worst," Rima muttered glumly. The other Guardians had sprung up by this point. Nagihiko looked frantically around.

"Where's Pepe?"

"I-I don't know, I haven't seen her in a while," Amu said panic beginning to rise in her voice.

"Don't worry, Amu-san. Everything will be fine," Tadase laid a hand on Amu's shoulder sending her heart leaping into top notch. _I'm going to faint!_ But the Prince's word did wonders to Amu's state of mind because now, her panic has been replaced with determination to right the situation.

"Amu-chan! We'll go find Pepe," Amu nodded at Ran who seemed happy to take control.

"I'm supposed to be in charge here!" Kiseki complained but followed swiftly as the Charas rushed off.

"Amu-san, we should follow Yuiki-san and Souma-kun secretly. I think in this situation, it's best to leave the explaining to Souma-kun."

"But what about Pepe?"

"I think we've mistook Yaya's change in wish. Perhaps it's not Kukai she's after, but the grown-up attitude she adopted earlier," Rima's soft voice said. The K-Chair nodded.

"Of course, the way she used those words a moment ago!" Amu glomped her head as she cursed herself for missing the obvious.

"Let's follow them, just in case if the situation gets out of hand."

Just as the Guardians made to follow their A-Chair and their ex-J-Chair, a group of girls emerged from the trees behind where Amu and her friends were just a few minutes ago. A tall girl with long dark brown hair walked in front of the group flicking her glossy hair in the wind.

"I can't believe he actually talked to me!" she said excitedly as she turned around, stars dancing in her eyes as she clasped her hands. Her friends nodded simultaneously.

"He had the dreamiest look about him, plus he was a teenager!" another girl with pigtails and glasses exclaimed. The others nodded again.

"It wasn't just dreamy, lean and charismatic and I daresay… sexy!" another girl with short hair added saying her last word in a naughty tone of voice. This time the others nodded twice. Suddenly the leader of them looked up and folded her arms.

"You aren't infatuated with him too are you, Mitsan-chan?" the girl with the short hair looked up.

"So what, you always _claim_ possession of boys even though they don't notice you,"

"What do you mean, they don't notice me? I'm one of the prettiest girls here!"

"Oh stop fooling yourself, Hanaru! I don't see Souma-kun looking at you! He was paying more attention to that one Guardian at Seiyo Elementary than he'll ever do to you!"

"Those lowly fifth and sixth grader girls are nothing!"

"Oh yeah, then why don't I see you go talking to him then? Oh yeah! As I recall, he practically _ignored_ you the last time you tried to talk him!"

"He did not! You weren't there, so how would you know?" as the two girls exchanged insults, their other friends looked at each other, unable to decide who to support. As their friendship group began to crumble, the unseen eggs within their hearts began darken.

Amu stopped running first.

"Guys, I can feel X-Eggs beginning to form," the others halted too.

"It's coming from over there!" Nagihiko pointed back towards where they had come from.

"But our Charas, they're not with us!" Amu exclaimed. _Just when we needed them the most too!_

"I hope Kiseki's leadership skills come into handy now more than ever. Really could do with him splitting up his search party," Rima muttered.

"Anyhow, let's go!" _at least Hotori-kun is doing his job well..._

**I apologise again for how long this chapter is! But I can proudly announce that this story will end by the 8****th**** chapter! Only two more to go! The 7****th**** and 8****th**** chapters have been drafted and just needs to be edited a little (most of it is in note form atm...) Just a little longer my faithful readers!**

**Shaari**


	7. Teamwork in a Crisis

**A/N: Long time no read faithful readers! Chapter 7 is finally up! Hope you like it! Please hang in there for the last chapter coming soon! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

Chapter 7 – Teamwork in a Crisis!

"HALT!" Miki and Ran immediately stopped at Kiseki's commanding voice. Under the now moonlit sky, the others didn't see Miki and Ran stop. Soon, Kiseki was watching, unamused, at a pile of Guardian Charas in midair.

"What is it?" Temari said as she readjusted her kimono while pushing Kusu Kusu and Suu aside.

"USLESS!"

"That's what's wrong," Kiseki muttered as a storm of X-Charas charged at them.

"Amu-chan isn't here, desu!" Suu said shrilly.

"None of our owners are here," Miki replied as she dodged a charging X-Chara.

"SPLIT UP!" Kiseki commanded as he pulled Miki in one direction. Getting the idea Ran, Suu and Kusu Kusu flew off after Pepe and Daichi.

"Use…less," Pepe muttered through her dummy looking gloomily towards the orange sun. She shuddered violently as her egg formed above and below her.

"Yaya-chan, don't leave me!" with that, the egg shuts tightly on Pepe's small body. As the decorations on the egg darkened, a luminescent X etched itself in the middle. Soon, the egg cracked open revealing a small Chara in a tight black outfit with a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes. Hearing the sounds of other X-Charas, dark Pepe turned and began floating towards the commotion. However just as she was about to join them, three Guardian Charas suddenly appeared, surrounding her.

"Pepe! Oh we've finally found you-!"

"Wait, Suu! Something's not right…," Ran cautiously approached Pepe who although was silent, was staring rather coldly at her new visitors.

"Move…out…of…the…way…," Pepe said, deathly quiet.

"P-Pepe, what's wrong desu?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? I said MOVE!" the dark Guardian Chara suddenly charged, scattering the trio.

"Don't let her escape!" Ran shouted, already recovered from Pepe's assault. Pepe took one glance behind her then hurried away.

In the opposite direction, Kukai slowed his run as he saw Yaya leaning against a tree. Sighing softly he walked towards the A-Chair. Hearing him approach, Yaya turned and immediately tried to jump away.

"Yaya, wait!" Kukai took her hand and pulled, preventing Yaya from running. A cool sea breeze blew around the two as silence stretched.

"Yaya, a moment ago… it's not what you think," Kukai continued as he received more silence.

"I still remember the time when you cried before my graduation and even threatened to chain me to Seiyo Elementary to stop me leaving. You cried… like a baby."

"I did. But don't you see I'm trying to change-!"

"I like the way you were. The words you were using back there it pains me to see that Yaya's baby-self has gone."

"Amu-chi and others don't speak like Yaya does-"

"-which separates you from the others," Yaya looked up, tears lined around the bottom lids of her eyes.

"Really?"

"Really and truly!" Kukai held thumbs up at Yaya. Unable to resist, Yaya giggled then hugged Kukai.

"Honestly, you really can't forget that baby charm of yours! Crying one second, then laughing the next!" the two laughed harder as the breeze picked up slightly.

"Let's go back now; the other Guardians will be worried about their A-Chair-" Kukai's eyes suddenly widened.

"Kukai, what's wrong?" he looked at her, a mixture of confusion and anxiety in his eyes.

"D-don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"X-Charas-"

"Kukai, there are X-Charas here! They're attacking the Guardians!"

* * *

"YAAARGH!" four Guardians suddenly rushed out from a sand dune as they ran from X-Charas flying furiously behind them.

"What'll we do?!" Amu screamed out as she dodged a tree and continued running.

"We need to find our Charas!" Tadase replied, beginning to pant a little.

"Just keep going!" Nagihiko urged.

"We're going the wrong way! We should be running towards where the Charas were going a moment ago-" Rima's sentence stopped short as she tripped.

"Mashiro-san!"

"Rima-chan!" the other three Guardians doubled back and braced themselves for the oncoming attack.

"What are you guys looking dazed for, RUN!" the Guardians looked up.

"Kukai!"

"Run! I can't hold them off much longer!"

"Tadase, Character Transformation!" the Guardians looked round as Kiseki and Miki rushed to the scene.

"My own Heart, unlock! Character Transformation, Platinum Royale!"

"My own Heart, unlock! Character Transformation, Amulet Spade!" as Tadase and Amu transformed, Nagihiko helped Rima get up.

"Alright, just like old times! Let's go, Daichi!" Kukai jumped on his skateboard once again and began rounding up the X-Charas. Tadase swung his sceptre at a nearby X-Chara while Amu produced her giant blue paintbrush.

"Colourful Canvas Special!" a whip of rainbow watercolours splashed itself on the X-Charas, confusing them momentarily.

"White Decoration!" from Tadase sceptre, a gold ring formed around the X-Charas.

"Now, Amu-san!"

"Negative Heart! Lock On! Open Hear-" but she never completed the cleansing because suddenly, the gold ring broke releasing the X-Charas. Amu fell backwards as the X-Charas produced a black beam at her.

"Amu-san!" but Tadase needn't have feared because next second, Amu was being gently placed on both her feet.

"Ikuto!"

"Was I too late, Amu?" Ikuto smirked at a gob-smacked Amu but soon leapt away to defend her against the angry X-Charas. However, he soon stopped.

"Who's this little evil Chara?" The Guardians blinked. In front of Ikuto was…

"Pepe! Yaya's been looking for Pepe!" Yaya yelled. The dark Chara bored her cold blue eyes into Yaya's.

"That's childish, Yaya talk properly."

"But Yaya is! Yaya being herself! What's wrong Pepe? Why are you being mean?" tears began to well up again.

"I'm only changing to suit you. You did want this after all?"

"No! If it means Pepe has to change into this, then Yaya doesn't want it at all!"

"I see. Well we have a slight problem now, Yaya because frankly I like being this way. It feels very… grown-up," Pepe swiftly moved away from Ikuto and flew in front of Yaya.

"Look, I'm all pretty and I have curves. Don't you think this suits me?"

"Yaya doesn't know what Pepe is saying but Yaya definitely doesn't want this!"

"Shame, then let me show you this new power I have gained!" without warning, the X-Charas dived towards Amu.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase pushed Amu back as the X-Charas fell back away from the shield. However, as Amu moved away, Pepe suddenly whipped past her, taking the Humpty Lock from around her neck. Miki was soon expelled from the Character Transformation with Amu.

"W-what?! Give it back!" Amu yelled, grabbing at Pepe but the cunning Chara was soon beyond her reach.

"Well, don't we have a nice audience here? Your emotions are all over the place, Yaya. Oh well, it makes things easier. Let's show them what being an adult is really like!" the Lock then began to glow brightly in Pepe's hand. The Guardians, Kukai and Ikuto all shielded their eyes as both Pepe and Yaya dissolved in the blinding light. As the light disappeared, they all stared at Yaya. Instead of her Seiyo Elementary swimsuit, a long velvet black dress sparkled mysteriously under the moonlight. A single blue rose protruded from a black choker to the left of Yaya's neck while silver long earrings dangled from her ears. With one hand on her hip and the other behind her head, Yaya stared at her audience below.

"Character Transformation, Elegant Lady," Yaya and Pepe both said in a smooth voice.


	8. The Calm after the Storm

**A/N: THE ENDING IS FINALLY HERE! However, BE WARNED! This chapter is quite long... but as my faithful readers, I'm sure you would read to the very end to find out what happens! Here goes nothing…! (There are some Transformations and Attacks that are made up by myself and are not of the original!)**

Chapter 8 – The Calm after the Storm

_- My, my Yaya you're in a pitiful state!_

_- Stop…_

_- Don't you see, a little immature girl like you could never fit in properly with the Guardians._

_- That's not true…_

_- Kukai only said those words to get rid of those tears. It's anyone's headache to see them._

_- No…_

_- Recall that feeling you had when you took away those ribbons, with your hair blowing in the wind._

_- Yaya prefers it up…_

_- Your mother finds it silly now that her oldest child is still acting like a baby._

_- Mother will never think that…_

_- Feel this power, Yaya! Don't you feel it surging through you? Anyway, we're doing this because of the Embryo. Yaya, tell me, your wish is to be a baby forever isn't it?_

_- Y-Yes…_

_- Then accept this new power! With it, we can find the Embryo together. Once we do, we can wish for anything!_

_- Really?_

_- I am still your Guardian Chara, Yaya._

_- Y-yeah… thank you-_

_- Not yet. You can thank me after we have our wish granted…_

"Slash Cro-!"

"Stop, Ikuto!" Amu threw herself at Ikuto as he raised his right hand.

"Amu…"

"This is Yaya we're dealing with, not X-Charas. If you didn't stop, Yaya would get hurt-!"

"Cursed Rose!" immediately, Ikuto picked Amu up and leapt away as a single blue rose hit where the two were a few seconds beforehand.

"Yaya…"

"This is why I attacked first, so that she doesn't do that," Ikuto said softly letting Amu down gently. Amu didn't even the time to blush; she was busy staring at her Humpty Lock that was now embedded in Yaya's blue rose on her choker.

"Ne… this is boring if you don't retaliate, _Amu-chi_. I can only display my power with an active audience. Hmmm, never mind I'll just have to go get more reinforcements…" Yaya spun round swiftly in midair just as the X-Charas flew up to replace Yaya.

"Yaya, wait!" Kukai immediately took off on his skateboard followed closely by Daichi. Amu made a move to follow.

"USELESS!"

"Amu-san, watch out! Holy Crown!" as Tadase jumped in to counter the X-Charas' attack, while Ikuto once again dragged Amu away.

"Ikuto! We need to stop Yaya!"

"You don't have the Humpty Lock with you-"

"I don't care!"

"Don't be reckless, Amu. You'll only get hurt. Leave it to us."

"But you can't cleanse her and Pepe! I can't leave Yaya like this!" Ikuto stared at Amu. Suddenly, a bright light of rainbow colour emitted from Ikuto's chest.

"What the-," the light surrounded Amu.

"Character Transformation, Amulet Diamond!"

_Dia!_

_Long time no see, Amu._

_How did-?_

_I reacted to your Heart. Let's go and save Yaya._

_Y-yeah!_

"Amu-san…" the Guardians all stared at Amu in her fourth transformation.

"She, transformed using the Dumpty Key," Ikuto muttered just as stunned.

* * *

"Yaya, stop!"

"Catch me, if you can sport addict," Yaya sneered. Face lined with anger, Kukai quickened his pace, "If you don't catch me, the rest of the camp will be filled with X-Eggs!"

"Yaya, don't you remember what we said earlier?"

"Oh I remember alright. However, isn't it obvious that if we find the Embryo our wishes will be granted?"

"That's not we as Guardians do!"

"Isn't it? It'll all come to that in the end anyway; why not hurry it up a little?" without warning, she suddenly stopped and lowered herself to Kukai's level. Using one hand, she cupped Kukai's chin upwards towards hers. Instinctive, Kukai tried to recoil but Yaya's grip was firm.

"I see the hesitation in your eyes, Kukai. What's wrong?"

"Everything is, you're not being yourself."

"I am. We all have different sides to ourselves. So do you," smirking Yaya loosened her grip and with a blink of an eye, was afloat again.

"You're lucky you get to witness my power. Observe," closing her eyes, Yaya raised her right hand to her lips.

"Black Kiss," kissing the palm of her hand, Yaya then blew towards the campsite. In front of her, a glossy black heart appeared. Within a few seconds, cracks appeared all over the heart, eventually the heart broke apart. Sparkling dust-like powder fell gently on the campsite. Soon, X-Eggs began emerging.

"What do you think?"

"Why, Yaya, why?"

"All for the best-"

"Hold it right there!" Kukai and Yaya both turned at the new visitor. It was none other than Amu.

"Oh, more spectators?"

"This isn't you, Yaya! Your caring side, what happened to it?!"

"Don't worry, Amu-chi it's still there. I'm caring a lot about what'll happen to my dress if you start trying to cleanse me…" Yaya tipped back her head and laughed shrilly.

"Yaya, your wish isn't to grow up; it's to never grow up. You're alone at the moment, with no one as your friend. Why? Because you've changed!" the cackle immediately stopped.

_Kukai…_

_Stop, Yaya! He's wrong! Don't you remember the reason you were crying in the first place?! It was him that changed, not you!_

_But, it's true, what use is it fulfilling a wish when no one cares about Yaya?_

_Don't listen to him! He only wants the Embryo for himself!_

"Sh-shut up!" Yaya clutched her head as her internal debate with Pepe continued.

"Hinamori-san," Amu nodded as Kukai subtly moved aside.

"No don't! Don't come near me!" with one eye open and one hand clutching her head, Yaya used her other hand and gestured the X-Eggs and X-Charas to attack Amu and the others. Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko all jumped in to battle the X-Eggs while Amu, Kukai and Ikuto fended off the X-Charas. Yaya continued to thrash, trying desperately to make Pepe see what Kukai and Amu have said.

"Believe in yourself, Yaya!" Kukai shouted, knocking an X-Chara aside with his skateboard.

_- Come with Yaya and the rest of us, Pepe! Pepe will be able to play with the other Guardian Charas again!_

_- Friends…_

_- Yeah! Remember the cookies Nagihiko makes?_

_- I do…_

As the battles raged on, from the distant, a long high-pitched sound played. Everyone paused to listen. The sound was soothing and soon, different sounds were strung together into a piece of music.

"A violin piece," Ikuto whispered in mid-attack.

"It's…beautiful," Amu said. The music stretched throughout the night. No one moved a muscle, transfixed by the music.

"Attack them!" the Guardians, Ikuto and Kukai all snapped out of their trances as Yaya once again ordered the X-Eggs and Charas forwards. Barely managing to dodge the attack, Ikuto fell forwards.

"Stop the music! Stop it! STOP!" Ikuto covered his cat ears as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Ikuto! What's the matter?! Ikuto!" Amu quickly bent down covering Ikuto as three X-Charas charged. Hissing with pain, Ikuto pushed Amu to the side and sliced away the X-Charas.

"I…can't…stay!" Ikuto collapsed onto the floor.

"Uuuseless!"

"Nightmare Lorelei!" "Cross Swipe!"

"Utau-chan, Kairi!" Amu's voice said shocked at the arrival of her two rescuers.

"Are you alright, Joker?"

"Ah! What happened to my Ikuto?!" just as he heard his name, Ikuto picked himself up from the ground. The music continued to play in the background.

"What the hell is wrong over here?" Utau asked Amu as she hit away oncoming X-Eggs with her trident.

"It's Yaya! Pepe has turned into an X-Chara and she Character Transformed with Yaya!"

"You mean her heart's wish has changed?"

"Yeah, we reckon she wants to grow up because she started using these… _adult_ words," Utau blinked at Amu, her trident still raised in offence. _I taught her those words!_

"A-ah, I see. Well… uh… huh? Ikuto! Where are you going?!"

"Leave me alone!" quick as a flash, Ikuto darted away from them into the shadows, his Character Transformation dissolving the moment he began to move.

"Ikuto, don't leave me!" _I better leave!_

"Character Transformation, Sky Jack!" everyone spun round at Kukai and Daichi's shout.

"We have a lot of Character Transformations today," Rima said softly while throwing her bowling pins. In a triangle formation, Tadase Rima and Nagihiko rounded the X-Eggs towards Amu.

"Hinamori-san," Kairi stood, legs apart both swords raised. Nodding, Amu stepped forwards.

"Cross Swipe Grand!" from Kairi's swords, two beams of jade green emitted and stamped a big plus sign across the X-Eggs and X-Charas.

"Golden Song Special! Negative Heart! Lock on! Open Heart!" this time with no interruptions, dark Charas and Eggs alike began to cleanse. Soon they were rushing back to their owners.

"Phew! I thought that was going to last forever-!"

"Right, let's go! Athlete Soar!"

"Cursed Rose!"

"We're still not done yet…" Nagihiko pointed out, amazed at how Kukai is grinning as he dodged Yaya's angry attacks.

"That's the ex-Queen's brother by the way," Amu whispered to Kairi.

"But aren't they the same-?"

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled, shielding him and everyone as one of Yaya's roses came their way. Skilfully he also prevented Amu from asking what Kairi was talking about.

"Now, now Yaya, no need to attack the others too…"

"Shut up and fight me, coward!"

"Hmmm, competition is great but not when it's fatal!"

"What use are your words now?!" Kukai then stopped. The other Guardians and Kairi all stared at Kukai's suicidal approach.

"Maybe not a lot but if you do intend to hurt me, I will not retaliate because you are my friend…"

_- A friend, Pepe!_

_- He's lying! Grown ups are alone! They take everything alone!_

_- That's untrue, if they are alone then mother and father would never be together!_

The Humpty Lock which has been constantly glowing suddenly stopped. Yaya and Pepe were propelled away from each other as their Character Transformation dissolved.

"Now, Amu-chi!" the old Yaya shouted, her eyes bright with hope. Amu felt her power wavering with exhaustion.

_- A little more, Dia!_

_- It's alright, Amu. We have both the Lock and Key now._

Amu looked down. Sure enough, both Lock and Key were dangling from around her neck. As both glowed in unison, Amu held the two up. A blast of pink and blue light erupted.

"Ahhhhh!" Pepe screamed curling up into a tight ball as the 'X' was lifted from her. Eventually when all was dim again, Yaya was cradling an exhausted Pepe in her arms.

"Pepe! Are you OK?" but the little Chara was too tired to even utter a sound. Pop sounds emerged as everyone else undid their Character Transformations, exhausted after their long struggle too. _Thank you, Dia._

"Good going, Hinamori! Looks like you still keep up with the training!" Kukai beamed at Amu who was slumped on the ground.

"R-really, oh that's good," Amu muttered sleepily but was soon wide awake as she found Tadase supporting her up.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep on the ground, Amu-san."

"T-thank you, Tadase-kun… Oh yeah! I need to return this to Ikuto! But it seems caught…"

"Let me try, Amu-san," stepping closer to Amu, Tadase undid the Dumpty Key from the Amu's necklace. Heat was rushing madly from Amu's cheeks as Tadase pressed the Key into Amu's hand.

"Kuh kem, I think I'll go now," Kairi coughed, pushing his glasses up his nose. Amu immediately let go of Tadase and hurried towards the ex-Jack.

"W-wait, Kairi! Aren't you going to stay for a bit since you're here?"

"My sister will be waiting at home. I need to go," as Amu continued to plea, Kairi sneakily caught Tadase gaze and narrowed his eyes. Tadase smiled awkwardly at Kairi's glare.

"Looks like you have a hard time too," Nagihiko patted Tadase shoulder as Kairi and Amu walked away.

"Not really. Sanjou-san is a nice person really," Tadase paused, "What did you think of the music and Tsukiyomi Ikuto's behaviour?"

"Related."

* * *

A few metres away, a group of girls got up unsteadily.

"What happened?" the leader of the group, Hanaru said groggily.

"No idea, just collapsed…" the girl in the pigtails said.

"My hair! It's ruined!" Hanaru exclaimed.

"Everyone's hair is…" the short-haired girl, Mitsan groaned.

"Why are we here in the first place?" Hanaru complained.

"I think we were arguing over a guy…"

"What, you mean that one over there?" Mitsan pointed towards Ikuto who was still busy covering his ears.

"I can't believe we were arguing over him. Come on, girls, let's go!" and so the girls left for the campsite, unknown to the fact that they have just been saved.

"Is being an adult really that scary?" Yaya asked Kukai as the Guardians and Kukai trudged back to the beach.

"Not really, some adults turn evil though."

"Bleh, Yaya thinks she'd rather stay as a baby!"

"But you'll never get to drive then!"

"Yaya can walk!"

"It's not the same though… oh yeah, you won't be able to work either!"

"Uh! Work is for boring adults!" Kukai laughed then sighed.

"Whatever your heart thinks, Yaya."

"Yaya's heart thinks 'Baby!'" everyone laughed while Kukai smacked his forehead.

As the group reached the beach, the moon had risen to its highest point in the night sky. While more clouds cleared, the group sat down to watch the stars twinkle at them. Another ordeal was over… for now.

** THE END **

**Thank all my faithful readers very much for sticking to the story till the very end! I hope you have enjoyed reading my Shugo Chara fanfic! Please let me know what you think about the story so the Review button is greatly appreciated! :D Arigatou gozaimasu! **

**Shaari**


End file.
